wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Creating a new page
Creating a new page is a relatively simple process and one that is available to all registered users of WoWRP. Members are invited to contribute to the site by creating articles, such as character and guild profiles, information on various role-playing aspects of the game, and role-playing events. There are two primary ways to create an article: using the Search engine and starting a page though a nonexistent link. Creating a page using the Search engine Located on every page is a textbox used for searching the site. Enter in this textbox the desired name of the article you wish to create. This should take you to a search results page - unless an article exists with the same name, in which case you will be directed to that specific article. In this scenario, your article will need to have a different name. Click the link entitled "create this page" in order to be taken to an edit page. Bear in mind that the phrase used to search the site will be the title of your new article. The title selected for an article is important. Follow the appropriate guidelines for the naming of different articles. More information about this can be found under the Official policy. Once at the edit page, you are able to enter new text for the article. You can learn more about editing a page in the section below or by following the link for Editing help listed on the page. Once satisfied with what you have written in the text box, select the Save page button. You will now be directed towards your newly created article! Creating a page using a nonexistent link Nonexistent links are links that direct users to articles that have not yet been created. Links to these articles typically look different from currently existing pages, depending on the user's settings and the skin used on the site. These links are usually red in color. Creating an article through a nonexistent link is a common practice and one that can be very convenient. It can be done in preparation of adding numerous new articles concerning similar topics, such as in guild pages where links to guild member profiles are created in anticipation of having those articles one day created. They also serve as reminders that these articles don't exist as of yet and need to be created. In order to create a page using a nonexistent link, go to the article you want to link the new page from. Click the Edit tab in order to go to the article's edit page. From there, find in the text box where you want to insert the link and do so. Links can be created using the built-in editor or by using the appropriate Wikicode. For more information on creating links, go to this page. When the code has been properly entered, select the Save page button. You will now be directed towards your newly created article! Other information *Please note that WoWRP requires that all users be registered in order to edit a page. If you are not logged in at the time, you will not be able to edit or create a page. For more information concerning how to create an account, see . *There may be specific guidelines in place governing how your article should be named. For more information on article naming policies and to determine if they apply to your article, read the Official policy. *The desired name for your article may already exist. In these cases, a different title will need to be selected. A disambiguous page may be used in order to differentiate between the similarly named articles. Learn more about disambiguous pages.